L'espoir n'est jamais vain
by Aodren
Summary: Rosalie, fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal se fait aborder par Remus Lupin. Elle tombe vite en amour avec lui, mais des filles lui disent qu'elle n'est rien pour lui. Aura-t-elle confiance en lui?
1. Chapter 1

**_J'avertis tout de suite... Cette fic est vraiment courte avec de petits chapitre, alors si vous vous attendez à une longue fic, vous allez être déçu!_**

**_ Bonne lecture!  
_**

**Chapitre 1**

Je sens des personnes s'asseoir à mes côtés, mais je n'y fais pas plus attention. Je suis en ce moment trop occupé à lire le livre de « l'Histoire de Poudlard ». Je l'avais déjà lu il y a trois ans, mais j'ai eu envie, hier soir, de le relire une autre fois. Je sais, il y en a qui peut trouver étrange de voir une Poufsouffle avec le nez toujours fourré dans les livres, mais le Choixpeau avait longtemps hésité entre ma maison et celle de Serdaigle. Il avait enfin fait son choix et je m'étais retrouvé parmi les blaireaux, mais je n'ai rien contre. J'aime bien ma maison.

J'entends mon estomac gronder et je m'oblige à manger un peu. Je lève les yeux de mon livre et prend une bouchée de mon toast et j'allais ramener mon attention sur mon livre quand j'entendis la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir brusquement et qu'un éclat de rire enleva le calme de la pièce. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour deviner qui venait de faire son apparition, mais je regardai tout de même par-dessus mon épaule et vit quatre garçons se rendre à la table des Gryffondors en se bousculant et en riant pour trois d'entre eux. Sirius Black, semblait un peu grognon, mais tout le monde savait très bien que ce n'était pas nouveau. Il était le genre de personne à avoir de la difficulté à se réveiller et il dormait même la plupart du temps pendant les premiers cours de la journée de ce que j'avais pu voir. En ce moment, sa tête avait de la difficulté à rester droite et je le vis la poser sur la table dès qu'il fut assis. James Potter prit place à ses côtés et lui donna une grosse tape dans le dos qui le fit se redresser en grognant avant de jeter un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui lui fit un sourire en coin. Il reposa sa tête sur la surface plate. Peter Pettigrow ne portait pas trop attention à ses amis, occupés à s'empiffrer des mets se trouvant sur la table. Le quatrième Maraudeur, Remus Lupin remplit une assiette d'un peu de tout. Il prit place en face de Sirius et lui toucha doucement l'épaule. Il lui parla calmement et le jeune Black leva doucement la tête en hochant la tête. Remus lui donna l'assiette qu'il venait de remplir et Sirius commença doucement à manger en parlant doucement à son ami. Lupin se remplit une assiette pour lui-même en discutant avec Black et je les regardai un moment. Remus, de ce que je savais de lui, était toujours ainsi. Gentil et faisant attention à ses amis.

Occupée à regarder dans la direction des Maraudeurs, comme la plupart des filles de Poudlard, je me fais soudain bousculée. Je tourne mon attention vers mon voisin de table qui rigole avec un ami et qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il m'a bousculé. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de choses m'arrive et je pense pouvoir dire que je commence à m'y habitué. J'ai toujours été un peu invisible pour les autres élèves, du plus loin que je puisse me souvenir depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à attirer l'attention. Je dirais même que je suis plutôt le contraire. Je suis petite, un peu ronde, mais pas grosse. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux noirs et le teint clair. Pas idiote, mais pas très intelligente non plus. Je n'ai rien pour moi. Même les professeurs ont de la difficulté à se rappeler de moi.

Je secoue la tête pour revenir au présent. Je regarde autour de moi. La table s'est rempli à un temps records. Je décide de ne pas perdre un instant de plus ici. J'ai bien mieux à faire que de rester dans la Grande Salle à écouter les garçons parler de Quidditch ou les filles des garçons et en parlant de garçons, je veux dire par-là, des Maraudeurs. Ils sont vraiment populaire envers les filles. Sauf peut-être Peter, sans être vraiment méchante envers lui. Il était du genre à courir après les filles, mais les seules qui s'approchaient de lui, c'était pour être plus proche de ses trois amis. James n'avait que Lily Evans à l'œil et il se foutait un peu des autres filles qui pouvaient lui faire des yeux doux. Remus, quant à lui, il n'avait pas l'air de remarqué l'attention que les filles lui portaient au grand désespoir de quelques unes. Et, le dernier, Sirius, lui, il en profitait au maximum. Il changeait de fille comme de chemise. Mais, avec le physique qu'il avait, il pouvait se le permettre.

Bref, tout ça pour dire les filles de Poudlard regardaient toutes les Maraudeurs. Bien sûre, je mentirais en disant le contraire pour moi aussi, mais je n'en parlais pas. Mon regard se tournait souvent vers Remus Lupin. Lui, si calme, si gentil et si attentionné... Je le trouvais à mon goût, mais j'avais peu de chance d'attirer son attention, alors je n'espérais rien. Mais, un jour, j'allais rencontré un garçon qui allait m'aimer pour moi et, alors, je pourrais être vraiment heureuse. Oui, un jour.

**_C'est la fin du premier chapitre, assez court...! Le deuxième chapitre ne va surement pas trop tarder._**

**_ J'attends vos commentaires pour que je saches ce que vous en pensez!_**

**_Aodren  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je suis à la bibliothèque. C'est mon repère. Il n'y a pas de pièce dans laquelle je me sens plus à l'aise que celle-ci. Tout est toujours calme, mais avec Mme Pince dans les parages, cela est normal. Elle tient à la tranquillité et je la comprends. Ici, c'est un endroit pour lire et non pour s'amuser d'une quelconque manière. Il y a la salle commune pour ça. Ce que Sirius Black devrait comprendre. La semaine dernière, il était venu avec une fille de Serdaigle et ils avaient passés leur temps à s'embrasser. Mme Pince n'avait pas tardé à fondre sur eux en les remarquant et elle les avait enfin chassée de la bibliothèque. En me rappelant de cette scène, un sourire joue sur mes lèvres.

Une présence debout devant moi me fait lever la tête de mon parchemin que je suis en train de remplir pour le devoir de potions que l'on a à faire pour le prochain cours de la semaine prochaine, mais j'aime mieux finir mes devoir le plus tôt possible.

- Oui?

Je reconnais Remus Lupin et je me demande ce qu'il me veut. Bien sûre, je lui ai déjà parlé, mais c'est normal, vu qu'on a les mêmes cours. On a même déjà dû faire équipe il y a un an en métamorphose.

- Je peux t'aider, Lupin?

Il me fait un petit sourire et je sens mon cœur rater un battement. Il a vraiment un beau sourire qui montre sa belle dentition.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je vois que tu es en train de faire le devoir demandé par Slughorn.

- Oui. Plus vite je vais l'avoir fini, plus vite je pourrai en être débarrasser.

Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il me veut.

- Je suis comme toi pour ça. Ne jamais remettre à demain ce qui peut être fait aujourd'hui, me dit-il.

Il se passa une main sur la nuque en m'observant avant de baisser son regard sur ma table de travail.

- Heu... Je voulais juste savoir si tu en avais fini avec le livre de « Aromine Ashtoum ». C'est que, comme toi, j'aimerais tout de suite me débarrasser de mon devoir de potions, et tu as le seul livre dont j'ai besoin. Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres exemplaires.

Je baisse le regard pour regarder le livre voulu et le prend pour le lui tendre.

- Tu peux le prendre. J'ai fini. Il ne me reste qu'une phrase et je n'en ai plus de besoin.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, lui dis-je avec le sourire.

Il me regarde un instant avec de prendre le livre et de me faire un signe de main avant de s'éloigner vers sa propre table qui est à quelques table de la mienne. Je le regarde s'installer en poussant un soupir. Je me reprends et écris la dernière phrase de mon devoir avant de m'étirer. Se faisant, je croise son regard avant que je détourne le mien en rougissant. Aux alentours, je vois quelques filles fixer le Maraudeur qui ne fait pas attention aux regards fixés sur lui. Sa popularité ne lui est pas monté à la tête et j'en suis heureuse. Avec le sourire, contente de lui avoir adresser la parole, je prends mes affaire et sort de la bibliothèque. Mais, malheureusement, le couloir est envahi par James Potter qui essaie d'avoir une conversation avec Lily qui semble à bout de nerfs.

- Sors avec moi, Lily. Ainsi, tu vas pouvoir voir comment je suis un mec ultra-extra. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Toutes les filles de Poudlard aimeraient être à ta place. Tu devrais te sentir honoré de l'attention que je te porte.

- Alors, demande à l'une d'elle. Moi, j'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi. J'ai des devoirs à faire, alors tu serais très gentil d'accepter de te tasser pour me laisser aller à la bibliothèque avant que je ne perdre patience pour de bon.

- Mais Lily-chérie...

- Potter, fous le camp tout de suite! Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais tu bloques le passage et il y en a qui veule passer.

James jeta un regard derrière lui et ses yeux marrons rentrèrent en contact avec les miens. Il me fit un sourire avant de ramener son attention sur Lily.

- D'accord Lily. On se revoit plus tard, mon amour.

Il fait un pas de côté pour laissé passer Lily qui est rouge de colère et qui se dépêche à entrer dans le repère de Mme Pince pour ne plus avoir le jeune Potter à ses trousses. J'ai un petit sourire en la regardant disparaître derrière la porte.

- Pipper, c'est ça?

Je sursaute en entendant mon nom et je regarde Potter qui me regarde avec curiosité.

- Excuses-moi?

- Tu es bien Rosalie Pipper, non?

J'hoches doucement la tête, surprise qu'il sache mon nom.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Ah! Secret de Maraudeur!

Je le regarde un moment sans faire un seul geste, les sourcils froncés quand quelqu'un d'autre entre dans mn champs de vision. Black! Il ne manquait plus que lui.

- Hey, James! Ça fait un moment que je te cherche. Allez, viens! Peter nous attends.

- J'arrive. Je discutais avec Rosa.

Rosa? Est-ce qu'il est en train de parler de moi?

Sirius tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde un moment.

- Rosa? Dit-il en plissant les yeux.

James eut un grand rire.

- Ben oui! Rosalie Pipper!

- Ahhhh! Rosalie Pipper! Au lieu d'abréger les noms, tu devrais les dire en entier, James. Ravi de te connaitre, Rosalie. Comment vas-tu?

- Heu... Je... Je vais bien.

- Cool. Maintenant, j'espère que tu ne nous en voudra pas, mais on va devoir te quitter. On a des choses à faire.

Il prend le bras de James et le force à le suivre. La gars à lunette me fait un signe de main auquel je réponds en me demandant comment ils peuvent bien me connaître. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment fait attention à moi par le passé. Est-ce qu'ils préparent un mauvais coups dont je serais la victime? Avec eux, il fallait savoir s'attendre à tout.

C'est enfin le soir. Je me couche dans mon lit avec un soupir de bien aise. Je sais que je vais bien dormir cette nuit. Et le lendemain, c'était le cours de soins aux créatures magiques en commun avec les Gryffondors. J'aimais bien cette matière. D'habitude, je m'entendais bien avec les créatures que l'on avait à étudier.

J'allais fermer ma lumière quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec fracas. Jessika et Nadia, deux filles de ma classe venaient d'entrer en riant à gorge déployée. Jessika me vit et me fit un signe de tête. Toutes les deux étaient assez mignonne, mais elles pouvaient être aussi très mesquine quand l'envie leur en prenait. J'avais déjà été témoins d'une scène à laquelle elles s'en étaient prise à une fille qui était sortie avec un garçon que Nadia avait eu à l'œil un moment. Mais elles ne m'avaient jamais rien fait et je n'avais rien contre elle. D'ailleurs, elles ne se rendaient pratiquement pas compte de mon existence.

Il y avait une troisième personne quatrième personne dans ce dortoir avec nous. Elles parlaient avec Nadia et Jessika, sans être amie avec elles. Disons qu'elle était amicale avec tout le monde et tout le monde l'aimait bien. Même les Serpentards la laissaient tranquille. Il s'agissait de Donnie Scott. Elle aimait bien la tranquillité. Contrairement à moi, elle n'était pas timide et parlait quand elle avait quelque chose à dire, quel qu'il soit. Les professeurs l'adoraient. Et elle était assez intelligente. Elle et Lily Evans étaient aimées des professeurs. En ce moment, elle était en train de dessiner, les yeux un peu dans la vague et ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Je décide de fermer les rideaux et de fermer ma lumière pour enfin m'endormir. Et, de fait, le sommeil ne tarda pas à m'attraper.

**_Fin de ce chapitre..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voici le 3ième chapitre. Merci aux personnes m'ayant laissés une review pour le chapitre précédent_**

**_ Bonne lecture à tous!  
_**

**Chapitre 3**

Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques venait de se terminer et je n'avais pas vu passer le temps. Je m'amuse tellement dans ce cours que, je pense, je pourrais rester une journée entière sans voir le temps défiler à m'occuper de ces créatures.

En prenant mes affaires, je regarde autour de moi et je me sens un peu seule. Tout le monde a quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un avec qui rire. Quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser. Moi, comme toujours, je suis encore seule. J'aurais du essayer de m'ouvrir aux autres à ma première année à Poudlard, mais j'étais bien trop gênée pour faire les premiers pas et, quand quelqu'un venait me parler, je ne parlais pas, ne sachant que dire. Maintenant, il est trop tard. Mais il ne me reste que cette année avant de partir et je pourrais recommencer à zéro, car, oui, je l'avouais, la solitude commençait à me peser un peu. À quelques pas de moi, Jessika et Nadia étaient en train de rigoler en regardant le groupe des Maraudeurs qui s'attardaient, contrairement à leur habitude d'être toujours les premiers à sortir. Donnie, quant à elle, elle plaçait doucement ses affaires dans son sac sans se dépêcher, semblant un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Quand elle eut fini de ranger ses affaires, elle prit la direction de la sortie. Au même instant, Sirius se leva et ils se percutèrent. Sirius la retint pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et Donnie sortit de ses pensées. Je la vit regarder Black un moment avant de détourner la tête et de le remercier avant de continuer son chemin sous les yeux surpris de Sirius qui la regardait partir. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour se tourner ensuite vers ses amis et, j'imagine qu'il s'amusa à dire des blagues, car Potter commença à rire de ce que son meilleur ami disait. Peter, quant à lui, il rougissait. Remus, de son côté, décida de donner une tape amicale derrière la tête de Sirius qui se tut soudainement. Je pense que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit. Venant de Sirius, ça devait être quelque chose de salace.

- Un peu de respect, Sirius! S'exclama Remus d'une voix forte.

- Ben quoi! Je trouve que cette fille est bien roulée et je...

Il se tut en croisant le regard de Lupin. J'eus un sourire en voyant la scène. Sirius avait vraiment l'air d'un petit garçon en train de se faire gronder. Mais je me décidai à ne pas perdre plus de temps ici et je pris mon sac avant de partir. Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom et je me retourne, me demandant si j'avais bien entendu. Remus Lupin s'avançait vers moi.

- Pipper, attends-moi! J'ai à te parler.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher, me demandant ce qu'il voulait me dire. Il semble esquiver mon regard et je me demande ce qui se passe.

- Lu... Lupin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi.

Au même moment, mes deux compagnes de chambre qui étaient toujours ensemble, passèrent à côté de nous et nous regardaient avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que Remus lui veut? Entendit-elle tout bas derrière son dos.

- J'en sais rien, Nadia. Mais ça ne doit pas être important. Elle n'est pas son genre. Ça doit être une question d'études et de devoir.

Remus les regarda toutes les deux avant de me prendre par le bras pour m'éloigner d'elles, mais il était trop tard. Leurs propos m'avaient blessées. Mais je me décide à ne rien montré de ce que je ressens et je le fixe, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Mais le silence s'éternise.

- Lupin?

- Je... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Pipper. Mais avant tout, est-ce que tu m'autorise à t'appeler par ton prénom?

- Heu... Oui... Bien sûre.

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou pas en ce moment.

- OK, Rosalie.

Il semble vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Est-ce que ça va, Lupin?

- Remus. Appelles-moi Remus.

- D'accord. Mais tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Tu as l'air vraiment bizarre.

- Oui, oui. Je vais bien. C'est juste que ce que je vais te dire, je ne suis pas habitué à le dire. Alors... Rosalie, je t'aime bien. Je veux dire que ça fait un moment que je t'observe et... Heu... J'aimerais bien que tu accepte d'être avec moi.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien compris... Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire qu'il veut sortir avec moi?

- Tu... Tu veux dire...

- Oui. Enfin... Accepterais-tu de venir avec moi à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard?

J'hoches la tête. J'aurais du me douter que c'était top beau pour être vrai. Je devrais arrêter de me faire des films. Une sortie en amis à Pré-au-Lard est mieux que rien après tout.

- Bien sûre.

Il semble soulagé et me sourit.

- Bien.

Nous nous regardons sans rien dire, tous les deux un peu gêné quand une toux derrière Remus retentit.

- Et le baiser est pour quand? Demande une voix.

Sirius nous regarde avec un grand sourire et me fait un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Sirius...

Sa voix n'est qu'un sifflement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

- Je voulais savoir ce que ça donnait tous les deux. Et c'est une chance que je sois venue. C'était devenu d'un ennui. Tu dois maintenant l'embrasser, Rem. Allez, un baiser! Un baiser!

- Sirius, fiches le camps. Attends que j'attrape James. Je lui ai demandé de te surveiller. Et en parlant de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

- Il poursuit Evans de ses assiduités.

- Qu'ais-je fait pour être avec une gang de gamins, souffle Remus d'un air découragé.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher. J'éclate de rire. Remus joint son rire au mien et Sirius semble ne rien comprendre.

- Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle? Demanda-t-il.

Remus et moi on se calme. Il semble vouloir me dire quelque chose avant de se détourner et de prendre son ami par la peau du cou pour l'écarter de l'endroit avec lui. Il se tourne vers moi.

- Alors, n'oubli pas à la prochaine sortie, hein?

- Je n'oublierai pas.

Il part et, moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Remus m'a invité à sortir avec lui! Bon, ok, on ne sortait pas ensemble en tant que telle, mais c'est tout de même un bon début qu'il m'ait invité à Pré-au-Lard. Non?

**_La fin de ce chapitre. Comment avez-vous trouvez? Aimé? Pas aimé?_**

**_Je vous dis au prochain chapitre!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

LA journée! Oui, la journée tant attendue est enfin arrivée. C'est enfin la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et je dois me retenir pour ne sauter au plafond tellement je suis excitée. J'allais passer ma journée avec Remus Lupin. LE Remus. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ma chance. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment trop heureuse. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas trop le décevoir. C'est la première fois que je sors avec quelqu'un. Depuis qu'il m'avait invité à Pré-au-Lard, on ne s'était pas vraiment parlé. J'étais trop gêné pour aller le voir et lui, il était toujours avec ses amis. Quelquefois, j'ai cru qu'il me regardait, mais je me faisais sûrement des idées.

Poussant un soupir, je me lève de mon lit en mettant une main devant ma bouche à cause de mon bâillement. Je regarde longuement mes vêtements, mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi mettre. Qu'est-ce que l'on met d'habitude pour sortir avec un garçon qui nous plait? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça, moi! Que faire?

Je lance tout mon linge sur mon lit, ne trouvait rien d'adapté. Je n'ai que de longues jupes, de gros pantalons et des t-shirt ample. Rien d'autres. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Avec mes cheveux châtains, mes yeux bruns, ma petite taille, j'étais vraiment une fille ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Pourquoi m'a-t-il inviter à cette sortie? Bon, je fois arrêter de déprimer. C'est une sortie entre AMIS! Pas la peine de se faire de fausses idées...

Je m'assis sur le lit. J'entends mes pensionnaires se préparer en babillant joyeusement. J'aimerais tellement être comme elles en ce moment. Être habituée aux sorties et ayant du beau linge à la mode. Mais je ne suis pas ainsi, malheureusement. J'ouvre les rideaux de mon baldaquin et me rends aussitôt à la salle de bain. Quand je sors, il ne reste que moi et Donnie qui lit un livre.

- Tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-Lard?

Elle lève la tête et me regarde un moment avant de ramener son attention sur sa lecture.

- Non. Je suis bien mieux ici. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore en serviette? Tu devrais te dépêcher.

- Je sais, dis-je tristement en regardant ses vêtements en désordre sur mon lit.

J'entends Donnie se lever, prendre quelque chose et me le lancer. Dans mes mains se retrouvent des vêtements qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

- Tiens. Je te les prêtes pour la journée. Je suis prête à parier que ça te fait. Moi, j'ai trop maigri. Et, en plus, c'est dans tes couleurs.

Elle me tourne le dos et reprend son livre. Je baisse mon regard sur les vêtements. Il s'agit d'une jupe en jeans qui m'arrive au-dessus des genous et d'un petit t-shirt rouge à demi-moulant.

- Merci.

- De rien. Je te les donnes.

Avec le sourire, je les mets, et m'apprête à sortir de notre dortoir quand je me tourne vers Donnie.

- Heu... Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu es gentille avec moi?

- Ais-je besoin d'une raison? Tu es la seule dans ce dortoir à avoir de l'allure, alors on doit s'entraider, tu ne crois pas?

Je lui souris et part, heureuse d'avoir parlé à Donnie. En chemin, je ne croise pas beaucoup de personnes jusqu'à ce qu'une main me stoppe. Tournant la tête, je reconnais James et Sirius.

- Salut Rosie! Ça va? Me demande James.

- Heu... Oui.

Sirius avait l'air sérieux pendant que James avait l'air malicieux. Je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien préparés.

- On ne te dérange pas, j'espère? Questionne encore James.

- Heu... Non. C'est juste que je dois rejoindre L... Remus.

Sirius a un petit rire.

- C'est bien. En te regardant comme ça, tu as l'air impatiente de le voir. Et on voulait justement te parler de lui. Et, en passant, ça te fait très bien ce genre de vêtement. D'habitude, tu portes juste des vêtements ample.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Nous, les Maraudeurs, on est observateur. Mais je suis heureux que tu t'es mise toute belle pour Rem. Est-ce qu'il te plait vraiment?

Je rougis et regarde le sol. Je suis trop gêné pour lui répondre. James se penche vers moi et me relève le visage.

- Tu n'as pas à être timide avec nous.

- Ce n'est pas de vos affaires.

Sirius s'accote contre un mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- On le sait. Mais on trouve que tu t'es montré froide envers ton petit ami. Tu n'es même pas été lui faire un petit coucou depuis qu'il t'a invité à cette sortie. Il va penser que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

- Hein? Remus et moi on ne sort pas ensemble... Heu... Je veux dire...

James eut un air surpris.

- Quoi? Vraiment? Mais Rem pense le contraire.

Je rougis encore, mais cette fois-ci de plaisir. Remus pense vraiment que l'on est un couple? Alors en fin de compte, cette sortie n'était pas une simple sortie en amis pour lui? J'ai un petit sourire.

- Désolé les gars, mais Remus m'attend.

Et je me lance pour ne pas trop le faire patienter, et ce doit être pour cette raison que je n'entends pas vraiment ce que les deux garçons disent pendant que je disparais de leur vue.

- Ça a été plus facile que de ce que je pensais, dit Sirius en riant.

- Oui. Mais tous les deux sont assez timide. Remus n'est pas prêt à lui dire ses sentiments, mieux valait qu'on s'en mêle.

- Il va vouloir nous tuer, mais ça en vaut le coup. Quand je pense qu'on a réussi à lui faire croire qu'ils sont vraiment en couple!

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains en éclatant de rire.

**_C'est la fin de ce chapitre. La suite très bientôt. en tout cas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour le poster le plus vite possible!_**


End file.
